Fighting Destiny
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: Sequel to: Forgotten Angel. Now Danny's job as Raven Angel as come, will he come out alive from his fight with the Darkened Angel ...or will he die trying? Rated T: Because I have a evil mind. x3
1. Chapter 1

**Thank my most favorite friend Reyow for helping me get the clogs turning for the next part of FA! :D Im amased at how many people liked and are still liking my story and I hope I finsh this story well. :) This is part 2 of FA: Fighting Destiny! Hope you R&R, see ya at the bottom, Ta!**

**Chapter 1:The Begining...**

* * *

Sam felt sick. No not like the flu, or anything like that, she got over those easily. No she fell emotionally sick, fear and depression knoting her insides tightly for the past 3 months.

If you hadnt had guessed it they still couldnt find Danny.

It had been 3 LONG depressing months without any sight Danny anywhere. Mr. Lancer had asked all three high school students what made them so depressed and would always ask where Danny was but they would always remain quiet, not even 'Perky Jazz' was around when Spirit Week came and gone.

Who could have known that Danny had effected their lifes so much?

It had felt so right, so normal to have Danny in their lives, it flipped their world upside down when Danny disappeared.

Danielle had been hit hard when she found out. After she had 'found out' about Danny they had gotten along pretty well and sometimes Danny would let her blab on about the lastest teen gossup and all that, and after a while she began to think of him as an other brother someone besides her sister and grandma she could tell everything to.

Tucker didnt try to hit on many, if any, girls anymore and just stayed close to Sam, as if afraid she would disappear too. He didnt have his PDA out as offen as he use too, and when he ate he just didnt to seem as delighted about his meat streak as he did when Danny was around to cheer him on.

Jazz hadnt given up yet, every night she still when around town looking for any sign of Danny and would come home tired and sad around midnight, and pass out on the couch. Her homework and classwork had been becoming sluggish and some of it didnt get turned in or finshed completely. She seemed to have a perment distant look on her face, at home and school, but when Sam got her alone that semmingly empty face would creak and small tears would fall down her cheeks. Sam had told Jazz that there was nothing she could do but wait for the right time, though she knew she had sounded like she was trying to reasure her self as well as Jazz.

Sam mostly felt hollow. Thats really all she could think to describe the feeling that was plaging her cheast. She had long sense stopped crying, what was the point? No matter how much she wanted to cry and curse who ever took her first crush away she knew it would do no good for anyone, so why waste the time she would have been using crying in some dark corner and put it to use. She took a picture of her, Tucker, and Danny at the park all arms wrapped around another in their small trio and had photoshoped Danny's face out -she couldnt bring her self to cut up the meaningful photo- and made signs:

** Missing Boy: Cash reward if found!**

** Name: Daniel (Danny) Fenton**

** Age:15**

** Hair:Black and spiky**

** Eyes:China blue**

** Tall:5'5/5'6**

** If found please call: ...-...-...**

Sam at posted them on billboards and telephone poles, anywhere she could think of, she had even posted some in the next town over (thanks to her own privite jet she got for her birthday) she and Jazz had talked an they knew -somehow- that Danny disappearing was not him going back to the Angel Realm, Danny would have told them if he was going back, though even if they tried to do their hardest they couldnt block out the doubts that haunted the back of their minds.

What if Danny didnt know he was going back?

What if Danny got kidnapped, or caught by some goverment people like the GiW or someone else more dangerous?

If he did go back, did he not tell them because he didnt want to see them?

Did he just act like he cared about them, just to throw them away later?

These and many more floated around their heads as the days didnt seem to want to end. Sam was at school right now with Tucker, doddling in her book absentmindedly. She was drawing in different ways from stick angels to really detailed wings and feathers, she even drew Danny's loop-sided smiling face on her page. Looking at her with lightly, just barely, shaded eyes that held trouble and kindness as well as child like innocence and laughter.

"Sam? Sam?!" Tucker said, breaking Sam's musing over the drawing Danny before her.

"Wha-? Oh Tucker. Dont scare me like that! What about the teacher, wont you get in trouble for talking?" Sam as blinking lazily as she looked over to her remaining friend.

"I might, if class was still going on. You, like, totally zooned out and when the bell rang you were still just sitting there! It was kind of freaky." Tucker says with a small shudder, looking at his friend with concern. "You alright?"

"No. Its been 3 months, Tuck. 3 Months! And we have yet to even find a Hint of were Danny might be." Sam says angerly, though its not pointed to her friend but to who ever though it would be funny to mess around with their lives. She sighed, "Im sorry, Tuck. Its just...I just...Im afraid, Tuck. Where could Danny be?! He doesnt know his way around earth, he still has problems with remembering whats where in Amity! Im...Im worried for him, where could he have gone, and why did he go?"

"I really dont know, Sam." Tucker sighs as he sits backwards in the chair infront of Sam's desk, that just so happened to be Danny's. "All I know is there aint much we can do. Sam he was my friend too, but believe me, killing your self over where he might be wont help him or you in anyway. We just have to wait,' He rasied a hand when Sam was about to interupt him,'think about it Sam. We have nothing that can track him, or anything that could find him, we have nothing that can help us, we are at a stand still and all we can do is wait for the next card to be handed out to see what we can do, do you understand Sam? Making your self crazy with worry wont help us and it will most surely not help Danny. Do you trust me, Sam?"

Sam sighed, he had a very valid point. She hated it on the rare times when he was right. To add some humor into this depressing chat at even she as a goth though was to dark she said with a small smirk, "For once he has shown more brains then whats in his PDA."

Tucker smiles proudly and puffs up his cheast, "Why...' he froze when what she said kicked in, then he frowned at her, "heyyyyyyyyyy...that was cold Sam, even for you."

Sam gives the first laughs she has had in a while, and smiles at her friend. "Maybe, but your just to much fun to pick on."

"Here I thought, having you back to normal was a good idea." He pouts.

Sam got up and gave him a light hug. "Thanks, Tuck."

He hugs back with a sad soft smile. "Your welcome, Sam. Now come on, Jazz is going to kill us for being late for meeting her at Fentonworks." He laughs the last part as he and Sam grab their bags and take down the halls.

* * *

How long had he been trapped in his own body? Days? Weeks? Months? Nothing changed about the forest except it got darker, like a dark blue but not like night, and lighter, light a clear sunny day.

Danny sat on the same bolder he had been on when he had had his first dream of this place.

"Danny? Baby, are you up there?" His mother's vocie calls out from below.

"Yes." Danny says, a tired sigh following it.

His mother appeared at the edge on growing stairs, once both of her bare feet were planted on the hard stone the snow stairs plopped back to the ground, leaving mother staring sadly and son who looked back tiredly.

"Are you ok, my child?" She ask as she kneeled infront of him, taking his small hands in her own small ones.

"No. What am I to do, mother? Im trapped here and cant do anything! I cant even see what that monster is doing with my body, for all i know he could be spilling innocent blood with it!" He said, destressed and fearful as he ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "And who knows how long I have been here, or how much longer I will be! I could be here forever! Not that I dont love being with you and father, but..." He trailed off, rubbing circles in the back of the hand that had a long scar on the palm of it.

"You miss your human family and your friends too, correct?" His mother said softly, as she pushed a few bangs behind his ears as she looked at his lowered crestant face.

"Yes." He said regretable. "I love you and father greatly, but...I have come to love them and my friend just as much. Do you not want me?"

"Not at all, child. I knew you were to have a new family, when your watcher came to take you away, he told me that you would find a family that loved you and you would love them in return, and I have accepted that. I am just thankful, that you love them as greatly as your father and I. So dont fear, child, I told you I would always love you and I will always keep my word." His mother said gently, kissing his head.

"But what am I to do?! I have no power over my own body and-"Danny was cut short, but his dad jumping into the air and landing behind his mother with his trust wolf, Shera, by his side both looking slightly winded and worry in their eyes.

"Father? What's wrong?!" Danny said as he looked over his father and wolf, worriedly.

"Son *pant* the *pant* walls! *pant* Going *pant* unseen!" His father said, tiredly and breathing harshly like he had ran all the way here, which he might have.

"My walls?!" Danny gasped and jumped off the edge, swiftly landing and sprinting to the closes side of his walls as he could find.

When he got there, he gasped in horror. The walls were flickering!

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" He shouted, running foreward and pressing his hands to the the solid though flickering wall, putting as much energy into the wall to keep them up.

An icy current went through the wall as it spread making the walls stop flicker. Danny panted and sat against it as his vision spun harshly.

"Son?! Son! There you are! Are you ok?!" His dad shouted as he and his mom dropped to their knees on either side of him, he panted softly but nodded. "Y-Yes, just ti-tired th-thats all."

"You must stop using so much power, son. If you use to much soon, then you would put your self to danger of being taken over." His father said worriedly as he pressed a hand to Danny's forehead, which was a it warm. "With the walls flickering, and you using so much energy to keep them up is letting him in more and more, you must use less son, or else keeping the walls will not matter."

"Ok, father." Danny said as he stood, but froze stiff when a chill ran through the air that was not apart of the normal cold air.

_"Hellooo, childdd." _A cold, dangerous voices cooes.

"Leave, monster! Leave him be!" His mother shouts to the wall, anger glowed in her brown-gold eyes.

_"I fearrrr I cannnnn notttt doooo thattttt, myyyy dearrrr." _The cold voice said with amusement.

"LEAVE!" His dad roars, his wolf howling harshly at his side, its eyes glowing a brighter red.

_"Neverrrrrrr." _The voice hisses.

"What are you doing here?!" Danny says, he looked pass the blue colored though still see through wall to the dark figuer that was just a few feet away from them on the other side.

_"Theeee boyyyy speakssssss!" _It says in fake astonishment, _"Assss forrrrr yourrrrrr questionnnnn, childddd, youuuu wishedddd tooo seeee whatttt I ammm doinggg withhh yourrrr bodyyyy? Welllll I haveeee comeeee toooo asnwerrrrr youuuu."_

It disappeared with a spine chilling laugh and a small portal appears and when Danny looks-

Danny gasps again in horror, as well as his parents and his father's wolf whimpers.

In the vision is Danny, or Danny's body with bright green eyes and an evil but calm smile, holding Vlad as Plasmis by the throat as black laced up his face and down his suit.

* * *

**How is that for a begining? Huh? Huh? ^,^ R&R plz! :D**

**-VGF**


	2. Getting Started

**Ok, I have my begining and I know (sort of) how I want to end. Problem? I dont know what in the world I'll be doing in between these times,so... work with me ok? xD Pretty much everyone knoews who Danny's watcher is, but Im still not telling for those who were just to lazy to guess. x3 So yea... On with the story!**

* * *

Danny stared silently, after the collected gasp. He had pressed his face to the wall as he stared at the portal to the side world, all was silent.

"Son-" His father was cut off by Danny.

"I have to fight." He said with lowly, just barely above a whisper.

"Danny-" His mom was stopped this time.

"No buts, no matter what Vlad or anyone has done to me, they dont deserve to parish like this, by that demon's hand." Danny groweled, he punched the wall in anger making it ripple like water.

"How will you fight, son?" He father said, his normal light voice was gone for a deep more serious one.

Danny breathed deeply. "I dont know, I truely dont, but I know that I will know soon enough." He said just as serious, but there was a hint of mystery not too far from its surface.

"You must rust, my child." His mother insisted, gently pulling him away from the wall and back to the forest.

He stopped just at the edge at looked back to the darkness and the portal outside his walls and spoke firmly. "I dont know when, or how I will fight you, but know that it will be soon, and I will not fail this time."

The darkness did not reply, nor did the portal show any signs it was listening. Or was that just what it wanted them to think?

* * *

Sam litened to Tucker as he puffed for air at the top of the steps to Fentonworks.

"You need to work out more." She says, annoyed that they had had to take at least 5 breaks for Tucker to breath before they had gotten there.

"You need to stop reminding me." He says back after standing straight again, giving her an annoyed look back before knocking on the door.

"You need to stop giving me a reason to remind you." She huffs, before Tucker could give a reply the door opened.

"Hey, guys." Jazz said cheerfully, but you could tell it was slightly forced.

"Hey, Jazz." Sam and Tucker said in unison.

"Come on in guys." Jazz said moving aside for them to come it. "Mom and dad are out, so its just us."

"Still no ideas where Danny could be?" Sam says softly, placing a hand on the other girl's shoulder comfortly.

"No. Not one." Jazz's forced smile drops and a dejected look comes to her face. "We called Vlad, but there was no answer."

Sam tensed and groweled. "I still think its Vlad who took him, I dont know how I know I just do! Someway or another we are going to get to Vlad's to find out whoes with me?" She looked to the two other teens with a look of determination.

"If it gets my best friend/little brother back Im in." Tucker and Jazz say at the same time as well as look at each other.

"That never happened." Sam said rubbing her head.

"Yea/Deal." Sam shakes her head and sighs.

Then we need to come up with a plan." Sam says, determination back full force.

* * *

**Ok I believe this is going to be a short sequel if I can think of more things to happen. -.-'' Man, my head hurts already. Well, hope you enjoyed and any thoughts or ideas will help greatly. Ta.**

**-VGF **


	3. Fight for Freedom

**Hey, I am going to tell you this is going to be a short sequel about 4-5 more chapters long after this chapter. ^.^'' Your going to find out that not all is as it seems in this chapter, at least thats what it will give ya. XD ANYWAY, on with the chapter! **

**Chapter 3:Fight for Freedom...**

* * *

After his rest Danny still didnt feel at full strangth, which was odd since resting should have helped. Danny got up and sratched like a cat while shaking like one to get the leftover snow off his wings.

He walked around in the trees feeling the breeze and sunlight rub his face and lightly ruffle his feathers, he sighed longingly why couldnt he be here when he wasnt being used like a puppet? Why couldnt he be at a place like this with his angel and human family, together and happy? He felt at unease all the time here no matter how relaxed he tried to be, he had read that saying in his english book with Mr. Lancer and it was pressing its self deep into his thoughts: 'The calm before the storm.'

After everything that had happened since his angel parents gave him up seemed to be a mix of good and bad, and this place just seemed to...to perfect to be real even in his own mind, and it set him a unease greatly.

He walked to the middle of a frozen lake and sat his head bowed in deep thought, could he just be over thinking this? After all its not completely perfect he has a demon thats been following him since birth out side the walls, so it wasnt all perfect right? Maybe he was just unease because of the Darkened Angel out side his door step, not about the place its self.

He nodded at his conclusion and looked at the sky, he was just over thinking thats all...but then why did he still have that bad foreboding feeling in the back of his mind?

He decided he wanted to see his parents about this, he stood and began walking back. The snow was always on the ground, crunching under his feet as he walked there were a few light clouds in the sky that gave it life, while a few birds chirped from the trees.

Danny hummed softly in his troat to the tone the birds gave, soon he began to sing along not really saying words yet still letting his voice ring with the forest song. Danny heard a russle in the branches of one of the trees next to him, he looked and saw a small black bird with a white chest and tipped feathers staring at him, its eyes a deep earthly brown.

Danny smiled softly as it began to sing then it stopped and looked at him again, and it almost, almost, seemed to smile back. He began to sing again without words and the small bird bobbled its head to the beat, and started to sing along.

Danny held out his head with the palm down, the bird still sang as it landed on his hand and climbed to his shoulder, cuddling its head to his neck for a moment as a sign of trust.

Danny and the bird he named Amber walked back to his parents with a huge smile, or at least as much as a bird could smile.

"Son, what is that on your shoulder?" His father asked, looking at the bundle of black feathers on his son's shoulder.

"Its my friend, Amber." Danny said happily, rubbing a finger to her chin as as she chirpped in greeting.

"She is a beautiful, dear." His mother said as she went to take a step to pet the bird, Amber's eyes grew wide and she chirpped in warning as she got closer to Danny's neck.

"What's wrong, Amber? That's my mother, its ok." Danny said worriedly, what had gotten into her? She was happy just a moment ago.

She chirpped again, but didnt move from Danny's neck where she was trying to hid in his hair. Danny looked to his parents and saw they were looking at each other with seemingly blank looks, the foreboding feeling in him made his heart stop and his stomach knot harshly.

He looked at them and slowly stepped away something was telling him to run, but he need to know, know what? He didnt know, but his body seemed to say he spoke softly. "Your not my real parents, your not them, are you?"

His parents looked at him in shock before it turned to a dark smile, that was all he needed. This werent his parents, they were made by the Darkened Angel he just knew it.

"So you figured it out, congrats!" His mother spoke in a sarcastic voice laced with dark humor. "You are such a baby, no wonder no one wanted you. Why not let Master take over no one will like you even if you stop him anyways, your human parents are more then likely rejoicing now that your gone!"

"No one cared about you before, why would they now? Even if you did 'win' Master would still be there, why go though all the pain, child? Just give in, its so simple, so easy no one will have to depend on you or push all their worries on you, just give in." His father spoke with seeming comfort like he really didnt want Danny hurt.

They were right. No one liked him, so why should he help them? They tried to hurt him so badly sometimes he almost died! Why should he care?! Why should he defend those who hurt and almost mortally wound him?!

Danny felt his fist clenching and unclenching as his blood boiled and his vision began to go black, but it suddenly stoppped when he heard a small and frightened chirp just below his ear. He looked at Amber who was looking at him in fear and sadness, like she knew what he was thinking and what path he was wanting to take.

Danny froze, his heart stopped beating as he stared at the earthly brown eyes of the bird.

How could he think that? His watcher's words came back to his mind full force and he shut his eyes tightly, as memories flashed behind his eyes.

_-Flash Backs-_

_5 year old Danny sat on a stone just out side the village, snuffling as tears ran down his brused and muddy cheeks. The kids had beat him again, his cheeks stung as the tears fell but he didnt move to stop them and just let them fall. Suddenly chilly but comforting arms wrapped around him from behind and picked him up and pressed him to a strong cheast covered by a purple vest, fingers ran softly through his mattered and dirty hair as he slowly stopped crying._

_"I will always care about you Daniel, always." A gentle voice said by his ear as he drifted to sleep._

_/_\_

_7 year old Danny hid in a tree as a group of kids tried to climb up to get him, his cheek was cut and was slightly bleeding and his hands were covered in scraps and cuts while his clothes were messed up and had a few holes in them._

_"Come down here, runt!" One of the boys yelled at him as he throw a stick that bounced off the branch next to his bare foot._

_"Yea, we just want to play with you." One of the girls said sweetly, but a little lower she said, 'Not really, what a freak.' Her friends laughed and began picking up anything they could to throw at him, rocks, sticks, toys, books, anything they could get their hands on. _

_Suddenly a rock flow and smacked him right in the cheast right over his heart, a pained and shocked cry tore from his thoat as he fell out of the tree and landed on the ground with a whimper. Pain raced through him as he curled in a ball waiting to be beaten, but non came._

_He didnt dare raise his head when the sound of foot steps came infront of him and he was in too much pain to read their aura, he just wanted to go to pass out, to get out of the pain. He was raised off the ground by strong arms a moment later, a whimper escaped his lips again when a small shock went down his spine and wings when the hands touched them, no matter how gentle they seemed._

_"Its alright, Daniel. They are gone, and I am here." His watchers voice said as he drifted off, knowing he was safe with him._

_/_\_

_12 year old Danny came to his watcher's hut cradling his left hand gently, blood was seeping from it and Danny hissed in pain and discomfort, the kids had attacked again and this time when he had fell to the ground one of the boys had stepped on his hand almost breaking all his fingers. It had just broke his wrist and thrumb but that didnt mean it hurt anyless._

_He went and sat at his bed and hoped his watcher was home soon to heal it, he hissed again as another wave of pain went through his hand, making a bit more blood come out but it was slowly shutting being covered in dried blood._

_He looked up when he say his watcher looking at him with sadness and worry, like a real parent should. Danny smiled slightly at that thought, but it twisted into a grimce when he moved his wrist slightly._

_His watcher moved foreword and wrapped his gloved hands around his wrist as a faint blue glow came from them and a sothing feeling went up Danny's arm, he moved away and the blood and his wrist and thrumb looked perfectly fine. He rubbed it softly and then turned to his watcher and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."_

_"I will always be there for you, child, always."_

_/_\_

_Danny looked at the strange girl infront of him, she had long orange hair and soft eyes that reflected concern. Why did she care? Wasnt he a freak? Nothing nobody wanted? Then that other strange man came and spoke to him, and he felt cared for. Some one besided watcher wanted to help him, care for him!_

_Then the girl had took his hand, and he felt warm. A happy dreamy feeling came to him, she cared about him too, it wasnt a trick like what the kids did to him. He would enjoy being with this strange orange haired girl._

_/_\_

_Danny and Sam were looking at Tucker with bored looks, he was blabbing on and on about how his PDA worked and all his cool apps. Tucker stopped and looked at them with a small annoyed frown._

_"You guys arent listening to me, are you?"_

_"No, not really." Sam replied, they still had a few mins till classes started and she was starting to regret coming to school._

_"Well, then I have this app tha-' Tucker began when Sam grabbed one of her text books and hit him upside the head, making him drop to the ground with a dazed moan._

_"Start again, techno geek and I'll hit ya with an even thicker book, the math book." Sam warned._

_Danny and Sam laughed while Tucker glared at them from the ground._

_/_\_

_Danny walked down the stairs at 4 in the morning when he finally got up from his bed after sitting there for half an hour because he couldnt go to sleep._

_Danny grabbed a glass bowl and some Captain Crunch and poured milk, he sat and played with his breakfast for a few moments before his mom came in the door way, she was in a gown and her hair was a bit messy and her eyes were half closed. She looked at Danny at the table and gasped, making Danny turn to her and pushing the bowl off the table, it fell to the ground with a crash._

_"Danny! Oh Im sorry, I didnt exspect to see you up so early!" His mother says as she moves over to get a towel while Danny trys to pick up some of the more bigger pieces of glass, he went to grab one big piece and a smaller piece cut across and into his finger making Danny hiss in pain as he pulled it back from the milky mess._

_"Danny, are you ok?" His mother asks as she moves over to him to see his finger, small droplets were going down it and mixing with the milk on the ground, she gently pulls the sread of glass from it and got a bandaid from the cabnet._

_"Yea, Im fine." He says softly, he looked at the mess he made and frowned lowering his head. "Im sorry I broke your bowl and made a mess."_

_"Honey, its ok. Its my failt, I scared you as much as you scared me." She said comfortingly as she grabbed him in a hug. "Its ok."_

_-End Flash Backs-_

Danny's fist tighted again as he looked at Amber, who was still on his shoulder and seemed to be smiling proudly, he nodded and she flew to a tree near by.

Danny turned to his 'parents' who were looking at him with disgust and mocking, but it didnt bother him, really it fueled his determation to beat them. He stood straight and spread his wings slightly.

"I do have people who care for me. I do have people have believe in me, and I DO have people who LOVE me." He said firmly. "I will not give in, or give up on those people. If I die then I will make sure your 'Master' is locked away first."

"You are weak, child, you are trapped here." His 'mother' snickers. "You would have to destroy us before you can get out and by then you would be too weak to stop him, our Master will rule!"

Danny spread his legs to a fighting stance, his hair from the base bleached to white like water had rinced all the color from it and his eyes sharpened to an icy color and seemed to glow with power and determation, he glared and his words seemed to echo through the forest. "Not while Im still standing."

* * *

**Yay, another chapter done! :D Hope you like. ;P R&R PLZ! Ta.**

**-VGF**


	4. Into his mind (Part 1)

**This will end up being a 2 part chapter just so I can drag this as much as I can. :P Im not giving anything away so I will meet you at the bottom, Ta!**

**Chapter 4:Into his mind... (Part 1)**

* * *

Sam thought hard and quick. As soon as the older Fentons got home they told them their thoughts, while Maddie had agreed that she was a bit worried that Vlad had token a sudden liking to Danny as soon as he saw him, while Jack was a but harder to change his thoughts of 'his great collage buddy.'

"We cant take plane that would take to long, we cant go by car that would take longer and we cant just stay here and guess what Vlad could be doing with Danny." Sam groweled as she paced like a caged lion, the others were sitting on the couches trying to think.

"Sam,' Tuck says slowly and a worried and torn look comes to his face when she looks to him, you can see how desperate she was to find him just by looking at her.

Light bags were under her eyes, her skin seemed a bit paler then normal, her cloths were rinkled and her hair was messy from running her hands through it so many times. She looked like a true worried girlfriend, and Tucker didnt like it, he didnt like seeing his strong friend like this at all.

"Maybe-' He was cut off as her eyes narrowed and she groweled again.

"Not you even try to finish that, Tucker, dont you dare. He didnt leave us, I know he didnt leave us. He was taken by Vlad who who knows what Vlad could be or is doing to him!" She shouts, fling her arms in the air as she began pacing again.

"Sweety, lets rest you look like death has rolled over you." Maddie said softly, as she tried to take Sam's arm but she just pulled away.

"No. We have to find Danny, Im not sleeping till we do, got it." She turns to them with a gaze that says 'Listen or else.'

"Sam, running your self out isnt going to help him, or any of us. Just try to get a little food and some sleep, if not for us then for Danny, I know he would hate to see you like this." Jazz said as she moved infront of her mom and took Sam's shoulder, when she tried to pull away Jazz held tight. "Please, Sam. For Danny?"

Sam lowered her hair to hide her face in her hair, she was silent for a moment then sighed and looked up. "Only for Danny." She says as she walks to the kitchen to grab a bit of food.

"That's my girl." Maddie whispers to Jazz with a small smile, then she turns to the others. "Same goes for the rest of us we can start back up again in the morning."

-Next morning-

Sam woke up on Danny's bed were she had crashed. She breathed in his smell, mint leaf and chocolate, it was a toxic smell that made her want to go back to sleep and not go back to this nightmare where the owner of this toxic heaven was lost and who knows where, but that couldnt happen no matter what she tried she was awake and would let her go back to her dreams of her and Danny being together at the clearing that they had now taken as their meeting place.

She got up and yawned, it was around 6 or 7 but her vision was to blurry to make it out completely. She took out some cloths from the trunk she had brought so she could spend the night, she had on her normal outfit but put a small wind breaker around her waist she had a feeling she might need it at some point.

As she went down the stairs she walked over to the kitchen to find everyone already up and chating.

"Hey, dont you guys think we should wake Sam, she might kill us if we let her sleep any longer." Tucker said, who happened to have his back to the door, while juging down chocolate milk.

"I might have if I hadnt already woken up, Tuck." Sam said as she made her enterence by leaning against the wall, taking slight pride when she made him spit out his milk on his food, before turning to her in surprise.

"Sammmmmm!' He dragged out as he slowly got up incase he needed to run. 'Hehehe, good morning? we were just talking about you."

"So I heard." Sam chuckled. "Dont worry, techno geek, I aint going to kill ya."

Tucker sighed in relief and sat back down, he turned to finish eating but saw it was covered in his milk and he pouted.

"Dont worry, Tucker, I have more." Maddie said laughing at Tuck's expression.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fenton!" Tuck cheered as he dug in on a new plate.

"Your welcome, dear." She said happily as she turned back to turn off the oven, then sat with her own food. "Sam, dear, your food is over there if you want, its just a salad Im afraid."

"That's ok, Mrs. F. Im good." Sam says from the door way, she wasnt hungry she wanted to find Danny.

"Sam..." Jazz started, but she was cut of by Sam when she turned to Maddie.

"Mrs. Fenton, if you dont mind Im going to go out for a bit, I'll be back in an hour or so. Bye." She says as she turns on her heel and walks out the door, she knew it must have sounded a bit harsh or rude but she wanted to clear her head.

She went around town, went to that cafe and got some hot chocolate to fill her now hungry body and finally went to their clearing. She sat in the middle with her half full cup sitting between her chris-crossed legs and sighed.

"Danny, where could you be?" She whispers sadly.

A bird chrip cuts Sam from her musing, she looks over to see a black bird with a white cheast and tips on its feathers, its eyes were earth brown and seemed far more knowledgable then a bird's should.

"Where did you come from, little one?" She whispers, usually birds dont like getting close to humans, but something seemed different about this bird.

It twited again and got closer, it turned its head and looked at her closely, then to Sam's surprise it almost, almost, seemed to smile.

Could birds do that, or was she just seeing things?

She looked at her cup, was she going crazy? She looked back up and saw the bird was gone.

Yep, she was going crazy.

She looked around for a few mins before she gave up and left. She walked back to Fentonworks and simply went right in, since she and Tuck had become friends here had seemed like a second home to her.

"Sam? Is that you?" Jazz called out.

"Yea!" Sam called back.

"We're in the basement!" Tuck calls.

"Ok." Sam says and she jumps down the steps, taking 3 at a time.

"Hey, Sam." Maddie says with a motherly smile. "We are still trying to come up with a plan."

"Thats good. Has anyone tried to get a hold of Vlad again?" Sam asked while covering her eyes and rubbing her head, she was getting a small headach all of the sudden.

She waited and min and frowned, why didnt anyone answer her?

Sam moved her hand away from her face to see everyone frozen. No one moved. Tuck and Jazz still had their mouths open in mid-talk, Jack was still turned away at a table and Maddie was still giving her that motherly smile, they all looked like they were in a life sized picture.

"Uhhhhhh...hello?" Sam says slowly as she waves her hand infront of Maddies face, she didnt even twitch. "Guys, this isnt funny."

"Good, I didnt intend for it to be funny." A firm voice calls.

Sam spun around and gasped. Behind her was a blue skined man, he was floating -FLOATING!- 2 feet off the ground with no legs, he was wearing a purple robe and cloak held by a clockgear with gloved that were covered in watches, a old watch hung from a small chain on his broud cheast. Speaking of his cheast, right in the middle where his heart should have been was a grandfather clock, she looked at his face, it was light blue and his hood was up so you couldnt see what color or if he had any hair, his eyes were a bright red that showed pride and mystery, a lightning scar ran down his down his eye, and a staff with a stop watch was in his hand.

All in all she could tell he wasnt human.

She froze, what should she do? She didnt know what he could do, and if he really wanted to hurt her he could have already done it. She put on a brave look and faced his red eyes. "Who are you and why are you here."

"I am Clockwork, Master of Time. As for my reason to be here, I am here to help you save Daniel." He says, suddenly he shrunks to a toddler size, everything was the same except two small buck teeth stuck out of his mouth.

"Why, do you want to help Danny? What do you want with him?" She said with her eyes narrowing, she didnt care what he did she wouldnt let him harm Danny.

"I believe he has spoken to you of a watcher?" He says with a rasied eyebrow.

"He didn't say what he looked like, but yea. What does that have to do with you?" She asks.

"I am his watcher." Clockwork says simply.

Sam didn't have a come back to that. It seemed true, but- She placed her hands on her hips, the woman's sign she was angry, and gave him a look that would make a lion whimper. "Why didn't you protect him from the other angels?!"

Clockwork sighed, he changed to an old man, the buck teeth were gone and replaced with a snow white beard that gave him a more elderly outside look that matched the worn look in his eyes. "If I had then he would not have come here and would not be on the path he needs to be."

Sam's hard look soften to a slightly confused look, but you could tell she was still a bit upset. "What do you mean?"

"If he had not gone through what he had, then came here all hope would have been lost by now, I was pained to have to let him go through what he had, but if he hadn't I would not be speaking to you now." He says gently, his head hung slightly almost like a kicked puppy.

Sam took a step foreward and noticed a necklace that was a clockgear with CW carved on it around her neck. She looked up at Clockwork and sighed. "Where is Danny?" That was the million dollar question.

"You can not go to Daniel as he is or all would fall apart, but I can take you to his mind, he is trapped there. If you get him out there is hope….if not fate will have to take its own course." He says.

"What about the others?" Sam asks, looking to the frozen people in the room.

"I will unfreeze them soon. Do you accept my help?" Clockwork says.

Sam thought for a moment, this could all be a trick but it was the only thing they have. She sighed, "Yes."

"You and everyone else are on their own once you get in, I will have to leave till late." Clockwork warns.

"Understood." Sam says softly.

Clockwork nods and everything goes black.

* * *

**Ok, how is that? :D Hope I didnt make Clockwork to OOC. :/ Well, R&R! Ta.**

**-VGF**


	5. Into his mind(Part 2)

**Hi, Im updating! :D Hope you enjoy and see ya at the bottom! :)**

**Chapter 5:Into his mind...(Part 2)**

* * *

Sam woke up and groaned. It was like she had been hit over the head by a hammer a dozen times. She looked around before gasping in awe.

It sky was a clear blue, not a cloud in sight, the sun shined brightly but with the breeze it wasnt as hot as it should have been. The grass around her was a rich green, a few asters and anemones littered the field here and there. The air was refreshing but seemed to take it away at the sametime. A clear blue lake shimmered in the sun light just a few paces away. Trees stood proudly in the distance, while faint chippers came from their branches.

All in all, Sam loved this place, where ever it was.

Another groan woke Sam from her awed daze, she turned to seen the Fentons and Tucker spead apart across the ground behind her. The one to make the noise was Jazz, her eyes fluttered open and she groaned again.

"Why does my head hurt so much." She asked, thinking no one would answer.

"The same reason mine did when I woke up, because we're in Danny's mind." Sam said as she turned completely to Jazz, who jumped at the sudden voice.

"Sam?! Gosh dont do that! Where are we?" She asked, as Sam helped her up.

"I meant a ghost that could freeze time, his name was Clockwork and he was Danny's watcher. He told me we cant go to Danny derectly because he was trapped in his own mind, so he sent us in here to get him out." Sam said, while Jazz looked around.

"Well, this place is very beautiful, I'll give Danny that." Jazz said as she looked at everything carefully. "It seems so real too."

"Yea." Sam said.

"Do you know what these flowers mean?" Jazz asked?

"Yea, Im a plant lover after all." Sam rolled her eyes. "The asters mean patience, or other means like indications of a love of variety. It also symbolizes elegance and daintiness. Though for Danny I think its just patience." She chuckled.

"I dont know Danny can be pretty formal sometimes, and you know how Danny looks way younger then he is." Jazz replied looking at the aster with a smirk.

"True,' Sam laughed. 'and the anemones..." She suddenly looked a bit fearful.

"Sam? What does anemones mean?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"One meaning is anticipation,' She swollowed deeply before saying. 'but it also indicates fading hope and a feeling of having been forsaken."

Jazz took in what she said, while Sam turned away as thoughts and questions began to fill her head. "Jazz?' She turned back to the orange haired girl with a worried look. 'What if Danny thinkings we dont want him? If we dont care about him? Jazz we have been thinking about this backwards, its not us that should and is worried about being left...its Danny."

Jazz froze. She was right! They had been thinking it backwards! Danny was the one who had be hurt and harmed by almost everyone he knew except his watcher back at his village. Jazz felt guilty, they had been thinking so hard on how they felt about him leaving they never though about what he felt like being left or taken away from them. She felt like a bad older sister, why didnt she think of that, of him and how he would feel and just how they felt?!

Suddenly out of nowhere, begonias, bittersweets, and borages grew up in that order through out the meadow. Sam gasped and took a shocked step back, almost steping on a random bittersweet. Jazz looked around confused. "Sam, what do these flowers mean?"

Sam looked around with unease. "The begonias (the pinkish-orange flowers) mean: caution or beware. The bittersweets (the small orange ones with a the tiny red berries) mean: truth. While the borages (the light blue ones with brown in the middle) mean: courage. Danny must been doing something that would set off warnings in his mind, which in turn, made the flowers pop up." Sam says, looking closely at the bittersweet behind her. "My question is: What would make him cautious, then truth, and then courage? It makes no sense!"

3 more groans, made Sam and Jazz turn to the others. As she and Jazz helped them up and told them where they were and why, them Sam told about the flowers all around them and their meanings.

"I agree Sam, that doesnt make sense." Maddie said.

"Much in one's minds dont make sense to another." A young voice said behind the group.

They gasped and turned around to see...Danny.

This Danny was different though, he looked to be maybe 5 or 6, with light gray pants and sandles. His gaze was still the same gentle china blue, and his raven black wings tuched lightly against his back, he was smiling widely and was rocking slightly back and forth on his heels.

"Dudeeeeeee...is that you, Danny?" Tuck asked, bewildered.

"In a way you can say I am...and arent." Little Danny giggled.

"What do you mean by that?" Jazz asks.

"Im a part of Danny's memories, sort of like an imprint if you want to call me that." He shrugged. "Danny went through some deep memories just a bit ago, so here I am!"

"Why, did he do that?" Maddie asked soft, she didnt want to scare him off.

Little Danny's eyes widened for a second before he looked to the ground and rubbed circles into the back of his hand, proving he was at least a part of Danny. "I...cant tell you?"

"Woah dude?! Wait, why cant you? We need to, like find Danny as soon as we can!" Tuck says.

Little Danny took a small step back and looked at them sadly. "Im sorry, I cant help you. Look for the other awaken memories and they can point you to the people you need to go to."

"Wait, I remember reading something about something like this, your an imprint of a certain trait of Danny! Whats the trait, then you can go." Jazz says gently to make sure no to spook him into running.

Little Danny's face light up a bit but was still a bit sad. "Im the imprint of innocent. Go to the lake and it will point you in the direction you need to go." With that final piece of advise he disappeared into thin air.

They looked at each other before walking to the lake. It was clear all the way to the bottom, where something shimmered in the light.

"Im guessing we have to get whatever is down there. So who's going down." Jazz says, looking over the edge of the bank.

"Im going." Sam says, she all ready has her boots and windbreaker off and was in a running stance.

"Good luck." Tuck says.

Sam nodds and jumps in...to find it a pleasent warm. She made a mental note that she didnt feel wet, she looked at herself to see a faint glow around her that was, as she guessed, holding the water back and keeping it from getting her wet. She swam to the bottom and the thing that had been shimmering was...a compass. It was gold with a silver head, rubies were placed in the shapes of the 'W', 'S', 'E' and 'N'.

It was awing, and probably priceless.

She was starting to run out of air and quickly swam to the surface. She got to the side and hopped out, while the others grouped around her.

"Did you get it?" Jack asked.

"Yea. Look." Sam showed it to them and their eyes widened.

"It looks priceless." Jazz says.

"Yea, it does." Sam says looking at it to see which direction they should go, it pointed to the west. "We need to go west."

She pointed to the west, which was where the closest trees were. They all nodded and began walking to the trees.

-Cut to tree line-

Once they came to the edge they heard something. Sam shushed the others and listened carefully, it sounded like someone was humming. She looked to the others, who nodded and walked in.

They walked a few feet in before they found what was making the humming sound, it was another Danny but he looked to be maybe 7 or 8 and lazily laying on a branch of a tree with one leg hanging off and his eyes closed.

"Ummm...hello?" Jazz calls to the boy.

He opens his eyes and looks down at them, then smiles brightly. "Oh your Danny's human family! Nice to meet ya!"

He hopped down and landed in a perfect crouch before standing and brushing him self off. He looked at their awed looks and laughed. "Your going to be seeing alot of stuff here that will awe ya, so you better close your mouths before you catch bugs in 'em."

They snapped their mouths shut, making him laugh harder.

"So what trait are you?" Maddie asks.

"Mischeif." The boy says, while said trait glints in his eyes.

"Really?" Tuck asks.

The boy snickers and disappears, they look around before he appears behind Tuck and shouts 'BOO!', Tuck leaps in the air with a girlish squeal while the boy reappears back infront of them.

"Yep." He says cheerfully.

"That was cold, dude, cold." Tuck says with a pout.

"Maybe but it doesnt matter, what matter's is your trying to help Danny right?" He says as he leans agaisnt the tree he had been on before.

"Yes, we are. Why are you more willing to speak then innocent?" Sam asks.

The newly name Mischief frowned. "I cant and wont give much away for sake of you will find out soon enough. What I can tell is you need to get to the 'Forest of Memories.' Its were everything that Danny learns and knows is stored, and its not that hard to get to. Your looking for the area about his Angel parents, thats where he's...trapped." Mischief shivered.

"What do you mean 'trapped.'" Maddie asked, looking highly worried now.

Mischief sighed. "He was trying to keep the evil monster thats controling him from taking complete control of him mind by throwing up mental walls, sort of like when you have a bad memory and your mind blocks you from it, thats what he did. Though what happened was what was meant to keep that nightmare out...keep him in too."

"So he trapped him self." Sam murmers.

Mischief shived slightly, but nodded. "Now I believe you dont want to waste anymore time talking to me. You need to see the last memory, he can lead you to the walls, they only keep Danny in but that doesnt mean no one else can get in."

"Why didnt you or the others try to go in." Jack asks.

Mischief shook his head. "Even if we didnt we cant do anything to help him. We are just inprints, shads, of him nothing more."

"You seem far more wisdom then your outside shows." Maddie says, her sciencetis side getting the better of her.

Mischief smiled mysteriously. "There is always one who knows more then another, is that not why we all seek knowledge?"

Maddie smiled and nodded. "Very good observation."

Mischief bowed, and snickered as he disappeared and reappeared back up in the tree. "To meet the last imprint, you must go to the south,' He looked at them with the glint of his name sake. 'and listen for the bird's song."

They looked at each other, Tucker spoke up. "What do you mean-"

They looked up to see Mischief was gone, disappeared into thin air.

"Well,' Sam looked at the others. 'lets keep moving."

-To the south! XD-

Sam and the rest of their group were beganing to get tired from walking and elected to rest for at least a few mins.

The trees were getting thicker and a bit harder to walk through, but the sun still stayed in the 'sky' so they couldnt know what time it was. They would see small creeks here and there about not much.

"What did Mischief mean when he said 'listen for the bird's song?'" Sam says in annoyance.

"Maybe we need to wait for some birds to start singing and follow it?" Tuck asks.

"Maybe, but the main thing is we have to wait." Jazz says, leaning on a tree.

Sam sighed and sat, listening as hard as she could for any birds. Nothing.

About what seemed like half an hour passed and Sam was starting to get sleepy. She tried as hard as she could to stay awake, but sleep and her beat body was demanding rest. She sighed lowly and began to drift off.

_Chirp! Chirp!_

Sam shot up looking around for any birds in the trees or their branches. She didnt see any, she shook it off as her mind playing tricks on her because she needed sleep.

_Chirppppp! Chirppppp!_

Sam looked around again, it sounded closer for some reason.

_Chirp! Chirppp!_

Sam looked right infront of her and was shocked. It was that one bird she saw at the park!

Its earthly and wise eyes looked at her calmly, then it turned its head to the others who had fallen asleep, then turned back to her again. She looked at it then slowly got up, she walked over to the others and woke them up.

"Sam? What are you doing?" Jazz asked, as she was the last to be woken up.

"I think I know who can take us to the last imprint. Come on, get up." Sam says as she helped the other girl up then she turned to the bird.

"Can you lead us to the last imprint?" She asked it, she felt a bit stupid for talking to it but put it aside.

It seemed to smile as it began to sing, it didnt say words yet it set a calming, welcoming tone to it.

"I think it wants you to sing with it, Sam." Tuck says.

Sam frowned, but shrugged and listened to it sing a few more notes before she joined it by humming. Its eyes seemed to brighten with joy, to chirped at them once before it took off at a pretty slow pace through the trees, it wanted them to follow.

Follow they did.

It would stop on branches here and there to make sure they were following before it started again, it lead them to a very small clearing with a small creek running through it, and a boy crouching next to it.

The boy turned to them and looked to be around 12 just turning 13, he smiled gently at them before turning back to the creek. "Hello."

"Hi. Your the last imprint, arent you?" Jazz says.

"Indeed. Im acceptance, and you are Danny's human family. Though he fights for you, he believes he will not see you again." The boy said not looking at them, his wings lay slightly on the ground.

"Why is that?" Tucker say, confused.

"He fears that it will take more then what he has to take on the Darkened Angel, he has accepted many things like: The other angels at the village shunning and disliking him, his Angel parents giving him away to protect him, and I think the most endearing... he accepts he cares for you guys more then anything. That is why he is risking life and death for both him and the worlds at this moment, he cares for all of you more then you think." Acceptance says softly, running a finger though the water.

"Then let us be with him, where can we find him." Maddie says desperately.

Acceptance looked at them for a moment. All was quiet as he seemed to stare right through them. Then he stood and began walked to the south. "Follow me."

"Thats it? No test or anything?" Sam asked.

"No, your hearts speak for you even if you cant hear them I can, I am acceptance after all. Also, I think you dont want to waste time doing a pointless test, am I right?" He counters, as he looks back at them.

"Yea." Jack agrees.

They walked for a bit in silence, before they came to a spot where the grass covered ground suddenly became covered in snow and the trees with frost.

"This is where I have to leave you. Good luck." Acceptance says before turning on his heel, walking 2 steps and disappearing into thin air like the others.

Sam stepped forward and was surprised she didnt sink into the snow. She heard a chirp and looked to see the bird again, it stared before it took off. Sam looked at the others and nodded, she ran after the bird with the others right behind her.

They chased the bird to a small clearing with a small lake in the middle and a stone arch next to it. The bird stopped before the arch and looked back at them.

"What are you wanting to show us?" Sam asks it.

It chirps, then a second later another chirp sounds back. Sam and the others look to see another bird come flying into the clearing, it was a light blue with a black head, wings and tipped tail, it was a foot longer then the other bird and had the same earth brown eyes.

The birds chirpped for a second before looking back at them and nodding, they spread their wings and two bright glows come from their chests, one a bright sunflower yellow and the other a bright fire red. Sam and the others shielded their eyes, when it dimmed they gasped.

In the place of the black and white bird was a woman with pale milky skin with freakles and waist long brown hair laced with silver strands, a white sleeveless dress that widened around her ankes and it was tied around her waist by a silver and gold band, her eyes were light brown and flaked with gold.

In the place of the light blue bird was a strong looking, but milky pale man with raven black hair and icy eyes, his arms and chest was bare but littered with scars and a knee long cloth was tied around his waist by a silver and gold band too.

Both look sarrowful and desperate as they stared helplessly at the group.

The woman spoke, her vocie was soft and calming but sad. "You are Daniel's, my baby's, Human family correct?"

Maddie stepped foreward, since she was the mother. "Yes we are, you are Danny's parents?"

The man nodded sadly and spoke, you would think his voice would be cold or gruffy but it was deep and just as calming as his wifes. "Yes, we are but Daniel is in trouble, before we could join him to strangth his walls we were locked out and could only show Daniel are changed forms or we couldnt get through the walls. That demon made fakes, so when Daniel learned the truth he would be heartbroken and give up,' The man gave them a thankful smile. 'but because of you, all of you, he didnt. He is fighting for world and for you. You gave him strangth, and that I have to thank you."

Sam snapped her fingers and her eyes widened. "That's why when we were in the field we saw the flowers, Danny was cautious of the fakes, then he learned the turth, then he got brave!" She says, throwing up her hands.

The woman nodded, while the man sighed.

"You must help him, though the thought of you gives him strangth he will need you to be there with him." The woman says.

Maddie nodds. "We will help him as much as we can."

Sam looks at them and rasies an eyebrow. "You know...we never got your names."

The woman smiled. "Im Spiritus Epuus, or to you it would be Spirit Horse."

The man nodded and said. "My name is Fortis Lupus or Brave Wolf. All black winged angels are named by their animal guadian, mine was a wolf and my wifes was a horse."

Jazz'z eyebrows knotted. "Then whats Danny's? Does he even have one?"

Spiritus Epuus nooded and gave a small sigh. "Indeed, he does, but to protect him as long as we could we changed his name to Daniel and had his watcher, I believe you have meet Clockwork, keep him away from snow to keep his guadian from growing for that would awaken his powers."

Tuck frowned. "Danny does have powers though, he saved me and Sam from some dumb ghost birds by almost freezing them."

Fortis Lupus gave a boomy laugh that almost matched Jack's. "That's my boy! All black winged angels have power over an element, but the most common is ice or water."

Epuus scolded her husband. "Lupus, behave. Now you must hurry, Daniel will not hold out longer without help."

Sam looked at them concerned. "What about you?"

Epuus smiled sadly. "After Daniel defeats the Darkened Angel we will not be able to hold this form anymore, for it is only this place that we would ever be able to have it, and once Daniel gets out it will shatter. Dont worry about us, Daniel need you now not us, just tell him we will always be watching and we can be at peace."

"You can die! Danny will be heart broken!" Jazz says.

Lupus put a hand around his wife and looked at them like a leader giving his soldiers a final goodbye. "Epuus is right. He has you now to take care of him, we did our part to help him and our time pasted long ago, now is your time to be there, to be with him and guide him where we were not able to. Now you must go save not only my son,' He looked to Jack. 'but your son as well."

Jack nodded and began pulling Maddie away.

"You never told us Danny's real name." Tuck says.

Epuus gives a small laugh. "You will learn it soon enough, child. That we promise, for now go save him. He will need you 3 the most." She looked to Sam for a moment before looking away.

Sam and Tuck pulled Jazz along, soon they could hear the sound of what seemed like battle going on.

"Danny." The three younger of the group say at once, Sam quickly bolts ahead.

She zooms pass trees as fast as she could. When she gets to a clearing that was wide and had pieces of razer sharp ice sticking out of the ground, she gasps in horror at what she sees in the middle.

Danny is laying on the ground with cuts and bruses all over him, he's glaring hatefully at what Sam guesses is the copy of Lupus standing over him with a glinting black blade inches from his throat.

"DANNY!"

* * *

**MWAHHHHHHHHH! Cliffies, they shill torture you for at least a few hours to may a day before I post the next part. :D How do ya like that?! XD Lol, Im way to high on sugar right now...**

**Anyway R&R! PLZ! Ta.**

**-VGF**


	6. Fight the Fake

**Hey, sorry I had a friend sleep over so I didnt get to update like I had wanted to, sorry! XD Lol, we are nearing the end abut still have a few chapters to go...I'll torture you and let you guess how many a 'few' is. ;P See ya at the bottom!**

**Chapter 6:Fight the Fake...**

* * *

_Last time with Danny:_

_Danny spread his legs to a fighting stance, his hair from the base bleached to white like water had rinced all the color from it and his eyes sharpened to an icy color and seemed to glow with power and determation, he glared and his words seemed to echo through the forest. "Not while Im still standing."_

* * *

His 'mom' laughed at ran towards him, a sword of ink black metal appeared in her hands. Danny copyed it and deflected when she aimed for his cheast. "Weak, brat. You wont win."

Danny stayed quiet, she was trying to distract him and he wouldnt play into it.

She tried again and aiming at his leg, he jumped back a little to late and got a small cut on it, the blade riping easily through his pants. He hissed, but quickly tried to get her back. He almost got her arm but she turned and cut his forearm.

Danny knew he was easily out skilled but he had to still try, even for just his family.

His 'dad' waited back, probably waiting for the right time to attack. Danny made sure to keep him in his sights, just to be sure. His 'mom' swung again but Danny pushed it away and jumped back before she could try to cut him again.

"So a few people like you, what do you think they will do when they learn about what you've done?" His 'mom' giggles cruelly. "Master killed off that old hybrid two months ago, and his blood is on your hands, Danny, what do you think they will do when they learn that?"

"Th...Thats not true." Danny whispers, he didnt kill Vlad, right? It was the Darkened Angel who did it not him, it wasnt his failt?

"Oh it is, dear. Now Master is torturing the Ghost Zone, and as soon as your out of the way he'll go to your little Human Plain and destory everything there too." She says, she smiles at his frozen form. "Maybe, after that he his go to your Angel Realm too, just to make sure they dont feel felt out."

Danny gridded his teeth, he levels his sword at her cheast and growels darkly. "Let. My. Homes. Alone."

She looks at the sword inches from her cheast with an amused and mocking gaze. "You do have it in you to kill me, do you? If you were strong enough you would have killed us already. Face it Danny your weak, useless. Your parents didnt give you up to save you, they did it to save them selfs from having to you drag them down. You can prove them wrong you know,' She moves closer to his stilled form, knowing he was hanging on to every word she was saying, she put a hand against his cheek and rubbed a thumb agaisnt it fondly. 'you have the power now. Dont you feel it, just under your skin? You can prove them all wrong, I know you can. Just let it flow, Danny, accept it and it will make you unstoppable."

Danny had put his head down by now, his heart and head ached. Both were spilt in two, one side agreeing with what she said and screaming to use the power he did indeed feel just beneath his skin, while the other was remembering everything he had been taught and had known from his watcher and his human family and it screamed just as loudly as the other voice saying to remeber and not believe what she was saying, but which should he chose?

His watcher had said revange was a double sided blade, who was to say it would help him at all? Yet, he had pretty much already lost, so what could he lose in getting back at the other angels who almost killed him sometimes?

Earlier everything seemed so black and white, but after everything she had just said it all seemed to mix together in arays of gray. To listen or not to listen one might say, and he just couldnt chose.

He looked at her face, as if to find the answer. She was looking at him fondly like a real mother should. She was still rubbing her thumb across his cheek, and giving him an encouraging smile. His 'dad' was still standing back, watching silently with a blank face.

He looked back at her face again, but this time he looked deeper into her eyes. Reading her aura would just give him the outside layer, he needed the deeper one. He looked at her unblinkingly, as he stared as deeply into her brownish-gold eyes as he could.

Thats when he saw it.

It was hidden deep almost unsee-able to the eye if you weren't looking hard enough, but still there.

The lie.

It held all the emotions she had shown his not a few mins ago, mock, hate, and dark joy. This whole caring mother look was fake, so easily hidding her true colors it had been mixing his own.

Of course, 'mother' like son, he would play her as well. He hid his finding in the back of his mind, and looked at her with fake glassy eyes. "Your right,' He looked down and prettened to hid behind his bangs and anded a bit of real bitterness to his voice. 'why do I even try? No one cares, whay dont I get back at them?"

She pulled his face up by his chin and gave him a proud smile, but now he knew it was a fake, meaningless one. "Thats right, dear. You dont need to take it anymore, you have Master and us to guide you, you dont need to be walked over anymore." She pulled him into a hug, and rubbed his back sothingly.

"Mom?" Danny whispers with fake plead.

"Yes?" She says softly as she pulls away to look at his face. "What is it, dear?"

"Can I ask one thing?" Danny gives her puppy eyes, that just stated 'Innocent.'

"Of course. What is it." She says as she pushes a few stray bangs from his face.

Danny balled his fist and narrowed his eyes, he pulled it back quickly and right before he launches it he asks. "Does this hurt?"

It lands right in the middle of her face, and with all the force Danny put into it it sent her flying back a foot or two. She gasps, at the inky blood running from her broken nose and then turns to him, shocked. He is standing straight with his fist held tight at his sides and the other that had socked her had a bit of black on the knucks, eyes still narrowed dangerously and his body rigid and coiled, ready for a fight.

"YOU LITTLE DEMON!" She spats at Danny.

Danny narrows his eyes more and smirks. "Actually, Im an angel." For entheasis he spreads his wings and flaps them a little.

She roars with anger and lunges at him again, this time though he was ready for her. Behind his back he mophed his sword into a baseball bat, and made it a few layers thicker. He had practised with his dad a few times when he had wanted Danny to learn about sports.

Just as she got a foot away Danny swung as hard as he could.

Two creaks were heard as the bat hit her, and she hit a tree and bent it. Danny winced slightly at it, but watched to see if she would get up.

She made an animal like growel as she stood, and she looked like one too. Her hair was out of its braid and had sticks and leafs in it, she had a few scraps on her, her dress was ripped and her lips pulled back in a deep sneer. A death warning was shining in her now lifeless green eyes.

Danny had a sudden idea, he turned away from her and quickly bolted into the trees, hearing an enraged 'Come back here!' echo behind him. He could hear both coming after him now, he quickened his speed to where he was almost a blur.

He knew he had been running for a few mins and was beganing to get tired, his pace was beganing slow with ever passing step. Sudden he was caught by the throat and shoved into a tree, in his dazed mind he got an odd sense of déjà vu from when Vlad had done the same thing when he turned him down.

"Your dead, rat." His 'mom's' voice hisses in his ear. Danny was sure by now that he had a few bruses and cuts running along his body and that his clothes were probably a mess or almost gone completely.

"I havent stopped breathing yet." Danny growels back, but at it end it was cut a bit short when she tightened her hold on his neck.

"Dont worry that will be soon enough, I can promise you that." She says dangerous. "You should have just listened, Danny. Now your going to die and Master will take you over anyway."

"This maybe crummy, but you need to chill." He smirks and grabs the hand chocking him as his eyes light an icy blue.

She screams in torror as the ice runs quickly up her arm, soon her scream ends when the ice over comes her completely. Danny musters up his courage and breaks off the hand around his neck, the ice breaks off and the hand turns to a black mist and disappears.

He rubbs his sore neck and knew it would or already has a bruse for all the abuse it has been through. Out of nowhere a new dagger made of the black metal cuts through her like butter and implants into the bark of the tree next to his face, the ice breaks and falls to the ground and she disappears into a black mist while Danny galps deeply.

"She truely was a bit extreame in her actions, I should thank you for putting her in her place." His 'father's' voice says, Danny looks ahead to see him leaning against the tree a few feet infront of him, and not making any sign that he was going to attack.

"I would say it was easy, but just looking at my self that would probably lieing." Danny says, watching him carefully.

His 'dad' laughs but nodds, he looks at Danny calmly. "You are smart, for a youngling."

"Is that a complainment, or are you just trying to get on my good side?" Danny says, raising a eyebrow in confusion and mistrust.

"In a way its both." 'Dad' chuckles. "You truely are mistrusting, arent you?"

"With good reason." Danny snorts. "I know your not my dad, so what do I call you?"

"Nightmare. After all that is what I am." Nightmare says with a shrug.

"What do you do...you know, as a nightmare?" Danny asks, he couldnt help it he had to ask.

Nightmare chuckles again. "As a nightmare, I would say I bring reality to dreams. To others, it might be i bring up their worest or as least bad fears, but its really to keep people in line. You know how corrupted a person could be without guide lines, take Vlad Masters for instance. Master makes sure they stay in line, now you may not agree with the way he does it, but that is because you have not seen what wild animals someone or a group of people can become when they have more power at their finger tips then what they can handle."

Danny frowned. "It sounds to me like your trying to make me agree that killing innocent people for what others do is understandable, and I disagree."

Nightmare clicked his tounge. "I will not make you change your outlook but I tell you, you are not looking at the complete picture, when one does something another follows, that is a law humans naturally follow and forever will, inless Master stops them before they can destroy them selfs and everything around them."

Danny shook his head, Nightmare was just playing with his head now, he said he wasnt trying to change his mind but his words spoke differently.

"Why are you talking and not attacking? I can tell you right now, I will not agree to join or give into your 'Master' so whats the point of trying to do it indirectly?" Danny says, readying him self in case Nightmare gets mad and attacks.

Instead of attacking Nightmare just shakes his head, almost ...sadly? Kind of like when a parent is trying to teach the kid and they just dont understand. "You are a smart boy, but you still have much to learn child. I will give you a five min head start, and then I will follow you, after that we will justhave to see what happens."

Danny knew he had spoken carelessly, but he heard the underlining threat at the ending and knew Nightmare would hold up to it. Without a second thought, he bolted itto the trees.

He got a rush of energy at put it to uses. Just as he believed his five mins were up, he made it to a wide clearing. As he made it to the middle of the clearing he was pushed to the ground harshly, he grunted on impack and felt a few of his cuts reopen.

"Now we see where this ends." Nightmare says clearly as Danny picks him self up and quickly gets to his feet.

"I guess so." Danny says quietly.

Nightmare makes another black dagger and throws it at Danny, Danny turns at it barely skims his shoulder. Danny makes a copy of it out of ice and throws it right back, Nightmare easily dodges.

Back and forth, back and forth, again and agian it went like this for about half an hour. Nightmare would continue to skin or cut Danny, and Danny would get Nightmare everyonce and a while but not as many times as Nightmare.

Finally, the ground was growing up the razer sharp daggers Danny made and he was getting slower as tiredness took its toll on Danny.

"Are you sure, Daniel, that you do not wish to change your mind? I see your tiring, and it would be a shame to end such a powerful life. You could just give up here, no one would judge you for giving into sleep and accepting that you did all you could." Nightmare says, he lowers his dagger and looks at Danny like a teacher giving a student a hint to a test.

Danny doesnt lower his and shakes his head. "No."

Nightmare sighs sadly, but nodds understandingly. "So it will be."

Danny throws his dagger but like it had been going the whole battle, Nightmare dodged it and in a blink had Danny pinned Danny to the ground with his hands under him and out of uses. Danny, to tired and dazed by the sudden movement, didnt and couldnt move and was left with just glaring hatefully at Nightmare.

Nightmare made a new dagger in his free hand and brought it inches from his neck. "You fought well, but it is time to end this, goodbye Daniel." He whispers comfortingly.

"DANNY!" A familiar but slightly distant voice calls in fear, he couldnt place whose voice it was because tiredness and the loss of blood had finally caught up with him.

Suddenly Nightmare was tossed away by what looked like one of his daggers, and a new blurry shadow hung over him.

One name crossed his mind when he looked into those orchid eyes. "Sam?"

* * *

**Hehehehehehe. x3 More will be soon, I think... XD Ta.**

**-VGF**


	7. Break the Wall

**I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME, IM SORRY! DX I completely dug myself in a whole, right now. ^.^'' See Danny and his family/friends were so post to fight BOTH nightmares, but as you read in the last chapter I killed one off... **

**So, we're just going to have to see how I work this out. :P Ok, whatever I think you waited long enough, on with the chapter, say thee! XD**

**Chapter 7:Break the Wall...**

* * *

Danny had to get up, he needed -no HAD- to protect his family and friends. He didnt know if they could die in his mind and he really didnt want to test it. He tried to get up, but two things stopped him: his weak, tired body, and Sam.

"Danny, no you are lossing blood you need to stay down." Sam says as she unwraps the wind break from her waist and trys to put presser on as many of the bleeding cuts as she could.

"No...I need...to get...up and ...help, Sam." Danny grunts, it was hurting a bit at how hard she was pushing but he didnt say anything about it he knew she was trying her best to help.

"No, you need to stop moving,' Sam growels. 'you are not going to go against that _thing_ like _this_, do you understand, Danny? Im not lossing you."

Danny stared at her in shock for a moment before sighed. "Sam, I have to. Its the only way to get out of here and stop the Darkened Angel. I need to do this, Sam, Im sorry. I promise, you wont loss me."

Sam looked at him with concern. "Danny, no you cant. Your hurt and... I cant stand to see you this way." She trys to fight back tears, but Danny still sees them.

"Hey, we got this far. I promise, you wont loss me. I just dont want to loss you or the others." Danny says as he begans to got up but Sam stops him from getting completely up, he looked at her softly and repeated the line again. "I _promise _you wont loss me, Sam."

She shakes stightly, but moves so Danny could sit up and after that stand.

Danny looks over to see a sight that is half amusing and half awing. Everyone else was taking turns fighting off Nightmare, just as Nightmare tried to attack Tucker, Jazz pelted him with a dozen snow balls, when he went after Jazz, Maddie stepped in and gave an upercut to his chin, and it just went in a random cicle where they would get 'attacked' and then defend.

"Come on, they'll need help." Danny says, he catches Nightmare's gaze and knows that he is just waiting for Danny to come.

Danny and Sam race forward and they form a small circle around Nightmare, who just watches Danny calmly. You could tell Maddie and Jack didnt like the way Nightmare was focusing on only Danny and had snow balls tightly in their hands, Jazz and Tuck doing the same.

"Nightmare." Danny says, he walks forward slightly so he is just a foot or so away from the dark dream.

"Daniel, are you still willing to fight? You know having your family here will only put them in more danger, inless you have chosen to give up." Nightmare warns.

"I will not give in, Nightmare, you know that. Yes, I know having them here is dangerous, that is why I need you to stand down or be destroyed so I can get them out." Danny says, he watches Nightmare closely to make sure he doesnt attack anyone.

"You efferts will be fruitless, Daniel, Master will win. If you give in, I will request that he spare your family, no harm will come of them, I promise." Nightmare says, moving his arms out towards his family and friends when he said 'them.'

"Im sorry, Nightmare, but I cant trust that monster's word or your word." Danny says, he makes a snow dagger in his hand.

Nightmare sighs and shakes his head in disappointment. "So be it, Daniel, but when you have lost all you care for, know it was by your chose not mine."

Nightmare lunged at Danny and made them roll across the snow, making Sam and Jazz hae to jump out of the way before they could be dragged into the brawl too.

Danny kicks Nightmare off him and quickly makes to his feet. Nightmare attacks again and shots a dagger at Danny, Danny dodges and throws two back stabbing Nightmare in the shoulder and forearm. Nightmare hissed and throws another and it digs into Danny's shin.

"Gahhhh!" Danny shouts, as he falls over. He looks at the dagger in his shin and pulls it out, bitting his lip to keep for screaming bloody murder.

"Your getting weaker, Daniel, you'll die for blood loss if you continue." Nightmare informs, from a few feet away.

Sam and the other two teen agers were about to charge at the Lupus fake when Danny shouts at them not in anger but in desperation. "No! Stay out of this!"

Danny gets up again despite the pain and throws another three daggers, cliping Nightmare's ear, hits the top of his shoulder, and the last leaving a good sized cut on the side of his neck, they leaked inky blood for a moment before Nightmare pulled them out and they healed over.

Danny groweled and shot as many as he could. "I WONT LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY!"

Nightmare shot forward and hit Danny in the gut making himskid back a bit in the snow and double over slightly, gasping for air and in pain.

Danny breathed heavily and from behind his bangs he looked at his family and friends. Maddie and Jack were standing behind the three teens and were looking on worriedly and you could tell that they were just waiting for the signal and they would spring into action, Jazz and Tuck were holding Sam back and had desperate and had a few tears running down their cheeks. Sam was the hardest to look at, while Jazz and Tuck had a few tears, Sam was making a river and she shook desperately in their hands as she looked at Danny with horror, and you could see the growing rage towards Nightmare in her eyes.

Danny knew what he had to do, he didnt want to look at it like murder because Nightmare wasnt really 'alive' and it was the only way to save his family, but it still made his stomach knot. He stood straight slowly, bracing himself for what he had to do.

_I have to do it, I have to do it. _He chanted to him self, he made the sharpest dagger yet and looked at Nightmare in the eye, trying to keep from looking at the others and their reaction to what he was about to do. "Im sorry, Nightmare, but I must do what I have to do to protect my family."

Before the others or Nightmare could move, Danny shot forward like a bullet and stabbed the knife right into Nightmare's 'core.'

Danny's heart hammered in his cheast and rang in his ears as he watched Nightmare for any reaction, all he did was look at Danny with a small gentle smile. "Perhaps you can go against Master and destiny, good luck Daniel."

Danny watched with Nightmare's words and his heart ringing in his ears as said person disappears in a puff of black smoke.

"Danny? Danny, are you ok?" Sam asks slowly, Danny was staring staight ahead were Nightmares face had been and had yet to move even an inch.

Danny let out the breath he didnt know he was hold and turned slightly to face everyone and their reactions, just to see them looking at him with concern and care, but why? How could they love a killer?

"I...I killed him." Danny murmers, looking back to where Nightmare had been.

"Its ok, dear. Its ok." Maddie says softly as she wraps her arms around him, soon Jack and everyone joins in the hug too.

When they moved apart Danny looked at them all before smiling. "Thanks."

"No prob, dude." Tuck says as he hits Danny's shoulder softly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Sam screams as she is suddenly pulled away from the group.

"SAM!" Danny shouts, he looks to where she is pulled and growels darkly.

Holding Sam's arms behind her back with one arm and holding her chin by the other was the Darkened Angel, and you could just feel the evil humor coming off him.

"Let her go!" Danny growels.

_"I donttttt believeeee I willll, childddd. Sheeeee seemsss farrrr moreeee importanttt tooo youuu thennn theee otherssss, ammmm I correcttttt? Whattttt wouldddd youuuu dooooo iffff I wereeee tooooo dooo tooo herrr assss I diddd toooo yourrrr motherrrr?" _It chuckled, sending shivers down everones spines.

"DONT YOU DARE!" Danny screams in rage, but you could hear the thick fear underneth. The others didnt know how Danny's mother, or Epuus, had died but by Danny's reaction he knew and it was bad.

"_Whattttt ifff I diddddd, childddd. Itttt woulddd beeee easyyyyy, justtttt aaaaaa simpleeeee nickkkkk woulddd dooooo, itttt wouldddd beeeee slowerrrr thennn yourrr mother'sss deathhhhh, buttttt I wouldddd makeee sureeee youuu wereeee watchingggg." _It says cruelly, a dagger sort of like what Nightmare had used but seeming to radiate death appeared in the shadow's hand and he moved it slowly and stopped just three inches from Sam's throat.

Danny was shaking, in fear or rage the others didnt know, and his eyes narrowed to where they were barely slits. "You. Will. Not. Harm. Her."

_"Thennnnnn comeeee findddddd herrrrrrr." _It challenges, just as Danny jumps for Sam, the Darkened Angel and Sam disappear.

"Nooo!" Danny screams, he looks in ever direction before looking back to the northeast and starts running. "Follow me, now!"

The others nod and began running after Danny.

After a few mins they reach one of the walls, it still looks transparent, but standing. Danny runs right up to it and starts ponding his fists on it.

"Danny! Danny! Danny, its not working stop, or your going to hurt your self!" Jazz pleads, but it falls on deaf ears.

"Have to get Sam, have to get Sam, have to get Sam." Danny says over and over as he bangs his aching fists against the wall over and over.

"Dude, your going to hurt your self stop!" Tuck says, he lays a hand on Danny's shoulder but quickly jumps back when Danny turns to him with a helpless and fearful look.

"No, Tucker. I cant stop, I have to save Sam, I have to! I cant loss her, you, or anyone to him! He took my parents, I wont let him take you guys too!" Danny cries as he hits the walls harder.

Danny takes a few steps back, tears streaming down his cheeks and a determinded look on his face. He glared at the wall, he put one fist in the palm of the other hand to were it sort of looked like he was holding a bat, and he ran forward and slamed it againts the wall with a whole new force. "I REFUSE TO LET ANYONE DIE!"

The wall ripples like water and creaks began to form from where he had hit it, Danny took a step back but keep his hands in fists incase he needed to hit it again.

"Get ready, Im not sure where we will be or anything." Danny says firmly, still watching the creaks spread across the wall.

Before anyone could answer, the wall finally broke and all went black.

* * *

**Ok, we have like I have been saying for the past I dont know how many chapters, but we have a few more to go then we will be dont. I wont say how many a few is though. xP Ta.**

**-VGF**


	8. Battle and Body

**Hey, this is the last chapter of Fighting Destiny before the epilogue then this story will meet its end. :D See ya at the bottom!**

**Chapter 8:Battle and Body...**

* * *

Danny sat up quickly, he swayed slightly but looked around. Clear sky and warm sun, they were in a clearing -he was beganing to really hate them- with lots of trees around and a pond, that even though it was small looked really deep. He looked of to see mountains, but they looked familiar...

Danny gasped loudly, he knew where they were, and it wasnt good.

He looked around the ground to see everyone -but Sam who was nowhere to be seen- were waking up.

"Ughhhhhh, Danny? Where are we?" Jazz asks.

"Some where we really shouldnt be." Danny says, worry covering it while bitterness sprinkled it.

"Where, dude?" Tuck says as he helps Maddie up, while Jazz helps Jack.

Danny swollows deeply and looks at them with knoted eyebrows. "We're in the Angel Realm."

"WHAT?!" All four humans say, making Danny wince at the volume.

"We're in the Angel Realm. The Darkened Angel must have planned for us to end up here. I dont know why though." Danny says, he points to the mountains. "Right over those moutains and a few miles away is my village, I wonder if my watcher is worried about me..."

"Of course he is, dude. We -or rather Sam did- meet him him and thats how we got in your head, he had told Sam he would meet with us later. Where do you think Sam is?" Tuck says, turning around to look for Sam.

"I dont know, but Im going to find out." Danny growels.

Suddenly clouds go over the sun, and a chilling wind wiped through the group making them shiver. Danny looked around as Snow began to fall around them in a manner of seconds and it seemed to only be in the area they were in.

"He's here." Danny hisses, his wings spread in threat as he took a fight stance as he waited for the monster to come out.

"Danny?!" Sam's voice calls out from his left.

Danny looks around to see Sam being held by the Darkened Angel who stood a foot or so from the deep pond, her hands were behind her back and she had a concerned and fearful look on her face. "Danny, run! He's going to kill you!"

_"Hushhhh childddd, thisss issss betweennn himmm andddd meeee." _The Darkened Angel says, it turned its 'gaze' back at Danny and seemed to smile eerily. _"Hellooooo boyyyyyy, I seeeee youuu gottt freeee, congratssss!"_

"Let her go, like you said its between you and me." Danny says, eyes narrowing.

_"I donttt believeeee I willllll." _It replied smartly.

"LET HER GO!" Danny screams, he shot a dulled knife at the monster's head, but he moved Sam to where it blazed her shoulder, making it bleed a bit.

_"Its enwiseee toooo shottt withhh yourrr frienddd hereee, childddd." _It says, moving Sam back and forth slightly to prove his point.

"Then what do you want." Danny asks, not daring to think even though he already knew.

_"Youuuuuuu." _It says with evil pleasure.

Danny's wings folded back in, his shoulders rested high on his neck, raven bangs hiding eyes from view, all was quiet.

"...Fine." Danny says, he looks up through his bangs and looks straight into the lifeless green eyes. "You must promise to let them alone...and you can have me."

All the humans were stunded into silence, not knowing what to say.

_"Agreedddddd." _The Darkened Angel purrs. _"Comeeee hereeee, childddd."_

Danny forward slowly, knowing his end was just in front of him. The Darkened Angel had made another nightmare, but this was shaped like him and it pulled away a still shocked Sam.

Danny stood before his parnets killer with his head lowered, he knew he should be showing no fear and standing tall and all of the stuff he had done not a few hours/mins or however long ago, but he just couldnt. He was tired of acting like he had no fear, he was just a kid, so he stood there staring at the snow covered ground between his and the Darkened Angel's feet.

A shiver ran down his spine when one of the Darkened Angels hands cup his chin and lifted it to look at his abyss black face and dead spring eyes, another shiver went through him. It was odd when it moved the bangs from his face in a seemingly fond way, very strange and shocking.

_"Itsssss aaaaa shameeee fateeee willll haveee youuuu dieeee sooooo younggggg, childddd." _It said in ...sadness? This was too confusing.

Before Danny could understand what the tone of the Darkened Angel's voice meant he felt an empty cold race through his cheast, he looked down to see a solid black blade in his cheast. His lunges began demanding air, yet he couldnt seem to get any no matter how much he tried to breath in. His vision began to go fuzzy and the edges were beganing to turn black, he could hear voices, but they seemed distant and echo-y, and he couldnt understand what they were saying.

Suddenly he felt him self falling and water seemed to bubble around him, did he fall in the pond? Was he just going to drown? Or was he going to turn to ash before that? Would he ever see his human family and friends again? Was he going to finally see his REAL parents?

The water was becoming a cold numb as he sank deeper, he really didnt want to die, but he didnt know how he was going to help his family and friends, or even the rest of the many worlds. The Darkened Angel had pretty much already won, so did it matter if he died now or not?

Danny was about to close his eyes and finally give into the tiredness when a voice spoke out.

**"Time out!"**

Danny shut his eyes at a sudden brightness that seemed to come from all around him. When it dimmed he opened his eyes, to see he was in the middle of a snowy forest. There was no clearing -thank goodness- and he was standing right next to a rather large snow and frost covered tree.

Danny looked around to see tons of animals around him, all jet black and snow white eyed, yet you could tell all their eyes were on Danny.

There was one of every animal, reptile, and another other name there ever was, all stood proud and at attence. Danny thought it wise to do the same, a sudden feeling came to him and he followed it.

He bowed low to the animals around him, and they nodded or bowed back. He looked over all of them before sighing.

"Im afraid I dont know why Im here, can one of you please tell me why?" He asks.

A doe walks forward and noddes, its voice calming and gentle. "Young one, you have shown bravery even when you though you weren't, so it is time to chose your guardian who will remain by your side for all time."

"How do I do that? There are so many of you, and all of you are amazing creatures, how could I chose only one of you?" Danny asks.

A rabbit gives a laugh, it had a manly undertoning to it, and hopped forward a bit to Danny's line of view. "While you do chose, child, the one you chose must accept you as well."

Danny noddes, and looks back at the doe. "So what do I do when I chose the one I would like to be with?"

The doe seems to smile. "You must show it respect and give it a gift, as a bond, if it accepts it will be tied to you forever."

Danny sighs and looks at the the creatures around him, looking each one over carefully.

There was a wolf, but it didnt seem like the one.

Doe? No.

Sheep? No.

Monkey? No.

Horse? No.

Turtle? No.

Rabbit, bunny? No.

Crow? No.

Danny looked at each animal on the ground before turning to the birds in the trees, he just couldnt find one that seemed feel right to him. "How will I know when I find the one?"

"You will feel a connection to it when you meet eyes." A lizard says.

Danny looked over the all the animals once, twice, three times, before he sighed. He looked back to the doe -who was more then likely the leader- and shook his head. "I dont think Im meant to have a guardian."

The doe looked at the ground and seemed to be thinking over something. She turned to the deer next to her and the other animals as well as Danny listened as he spoke to the male,

"Do you think..."

"It could be." He spoke back, looking Danny over.

"That's impossible! No one has had her as a guardain for centuries, are you sure?!" A random animal says.

"There are many things that are impossible, we are proof of that, and I think the boy has proved that he is not like any other angel in centuries." The deer says wisely.

"She's wild and immature!" A bird chirps down.

"Many of us are, are we not?" The deer seems to chuckle.

"Ummm...who are we speaking about?" Danny asks slowly.

"The one who just might be your guardian." The doe says. "Follow us."

The doe and deer lead Danny to a lone tree with no other trees around, it was a bit wider the the other trees and had a hole in its trunk.

"Come out, we have a guest for you." Doe says as she hits her hoof against the tree.

A blur of black and white shots out of the tree and flies in tight circles around the tree before landing on a branch just above the hole. When it landed Danny saw a gorgeous bird, but not just any bird but an owl.

Instead of being jet black like the others, the owl was snowy white with a few black feathers littering her slim body, her eyes were still white but seemed a bit more silver-ish and her beck was black as well. She looked at the doe and deer and nodded, then looked at Danny and seemed to smile.

"Who is this young boy?" Her voice was like the wind and it flowed smothly even though her beck didnt move.

"This is the new Raven Angel, and it appears that he can not seem to bond with any of the others." Deer says.

"Do you truely believe he will bond with me?" Owl asks, tilting her head.

"We do believe, say hello Daniel." Doe says, nugging Danny forward.

Danny looks at the owls cheast before slowly moving up to her silver-y white eyes. "Hello."

She seemed to smile and nodded. "Hello, Daniel. Do you feel anything?"

Danny knots his eyes brows and feels within him self, he looks into her sliver-y eyes and felt a chilly yet welcoming feeling, he smiled. "Yes, I do."

Her silver eyes twinkle, Danny bows and she bows back. Danny sweats a little when he tries to think of what gift to give her, he didnt have anything on him...

He smiled widely and made a snowball in his hand, he lets his ice powers take over and his china eyes turned icy while his raven hair turned snow white, he shaped the snow into a thin chained neck-lace with a small ice dimond with small owl wings on either side of it, and smaller pearls running up it.

The animals looked at it in wonder and a bit of awe, Danny smiled gently and raised it into the air to he could show her. "Would you accept being my guardian, owl?"

Owl flew down and landed on Danny's arm, she shook her head to make the neck-lace go down and it layed proudly on her feathery cheast. She nuzzled Danny. "I accept, but first thing is first."

"What?" Danny asks, confused.

"We need to give you a name, your spirit name, once you get your guardian you get a spirit name." She says, she flys around Danny slowly to look him over, then she looks deeply into his eyes.

All was quiet as she did this.

"I know what your name is." She proclaims, a happy tone to her wind like voice.

"What is it?" Danny says.

"Innocentem Noctuoam." She says wisely.

Danny tilts his head like she had before. "Innocent Owl?"

She noddes. "Owls are the symbol of:Protection, Secrets, Wisdom, Mystery, Transition, Messages, Intelligence, Mysticism and many others things as well but that is just a few. You are also have a soul of innocentance. So I just put two and two together, do you like it?"

Danny smiles widely. "Yea, I do." He frowns softly. "We need to give you a name as well, it would be shameful to name me and not you."

She noddes. "Name me what you wish, as long as it's not stupid or old sounding, alright?"

Danny laughs. "Deal."

They stood silently for a moment as Danny thought of for a good name.

"How about Nocte Flyer?" Danny asks, a bit unsure if she would like it.

"Night Flyer, huh? Not that bad, I guess I can go by that." She says playfully, she nuzzles the newly named Noctuam.

"So, Nocte, what do we do now? Is there a way to save my human family?" Noctuam asks softly.

"There is always a way, little one. Do you believe you can save them, because only then can you save them." Nocte says.

Noctuoam thought, then nodded. "I can save them. Will you be with me?"

"Of course." She huffs. "Do you have so little faith in me?"

Noctuoam laughs. "No, now come on. We need to save my family!"

Noctuoam races back the way the doe and deer had left and found he was back with all the animal spirits.

"I have a guardian! Spirits I would like you to meet Nocte Flyer!" Noctuoam says as Nocte lands on his shoulder and her feathers were ruffled in excitment.

"Congrats, young one. I believe you now wish to go back to save your family and the world." The deer says.

"Yes." Noctuoam says firmly. "How do I get back."

"Just close your eyes, and be ready to swim." The doe says. "Farewell, child, and good luck."

"Goodbye, be ready Nocte." Noctuoam says as he closes his eyes.

Sudden diziness hits him as he finds him self surrounded by water, he lets his eyes go icy and makes an ice bubble around him and Nocte, who were both soaked.

Noctuoam couched up a bit of water before breathing, he heard something that sounded faintly like 'Time In!' but it must have been something in his head.

"I -truely- hate water." Nocte says angrily as she shakes her fathers to get the water out.

"Me too." Noctuoam groans as he shakes his hair.

"So are you ready, Noctu?" Nocte says.

"Im ready to protect my family." Noctu says with a smile.

Noctu looks up and lifts his hands. "Here we go!"

They shot up in the water and when they reached the surface they burst out and the ice bubble breaks open as Noctu and Nocte shot out into the air. Noctu looks at his family and friends who are looking at him and Nocte in shock and happiness, and you could see with out a face that the Darkened Angel was beond angry.

_"Howwww areee youuu aliveeeee?!" _It hisses at Noctu.

"DANNY!" The others shout in joy.

Noctu, with Nocte on his shoulder, lands on the snow covered ground without a sound. "Well, I couldnt let you hurt my family or anyone else, I also got my guardian. Meet Nocte Flyer."

Nocte flaps her wings in threat, and hoots though it sounds more like an angry shriek.

_"Charmingggg, buttt youuu stilll wonttt winnnn, childddd." _It growels.

Noctu spreads his wings and makes a snowball in his hand, then it shifts and sharpens to a sword. Noctu smirks and points it at the Darkened Angel. "We'll see."

Noctu shots forward and ingadges in a sword battle with him. With his new found courage and power Noctu began to get the upper hand.

Suddenly without reason Noctu fell on his back, he looked up to see a second Darkened Angel looming over him while the real one walked up slowly.

_"Youuuu willll loseeeee!" _It yells, it tried to stab downward on Noctu's cheast but he rolled and shot a sharp frost knife at both, making the fake disappear and the real to hiss in pain and rage.

Noctu moves and stabs him in the shoulder, then in the cheast. "No. You have."

The Darkened Angel shrieks in agony before it sets its hate filled gaze on Noctu. _"I willll beee backkkkk, youuuu cannn nottt killl meeee!"_

"Maybe, but I can make sure your gone for a long time." Noctu says, he presses it sword in deeper. Black energy breaks out of the Darkened Angels body with a final cry of agony, before it disappears in thin air.

Noctu stands silently for a moment before sighing in relief and falls to his knees. Sam, Jazz and Tuck rush forward and catch him.

"DANNY!" They shout, making him wince.

"You know you just screamed in my ear, right?" He growels, but the amused look in his eyes tell he wasnt mad.

"Sorry, little brother." Jazz says as she gives him a hug.

"Yea, sorry dude." Tuck says as he pats him on the shoulder.

"I was so worried!" Sam said, she hugged him tightly, then she looked at Nocte who was on the ground next to her. "I see you got your guardian -your parents told us- so what's her name and whats your new name, they said something about getting a name from your guardian."

Nocte made a sound that seemed close to clearing her throat and she jumped to Danny's shoulder. "I am Nocte Flyer, or in english Night Flyer. The young one's name is Innocentem Noctuam or Innocent Owl."

"Nocte and Noctu for short for her and me in that order." Noctu gives a weak laugh.

"Noctu? That sounds pretty cool, dude." Tuck says.

"Yea, little bro." Jazz says.

"So what now?" Maddie says after she and Jack had gotten hugs from Noctu too.

"I believe I can help." A new voice says.

"Watcher!" Noctu crys happily.

Behind the group is a man that looked to be in his late 20s earily 30s with pale skin, dark brown hair, stone gray eyes, rich purple wings, royal purple vest and silk-ish pants, and purple sandles. His eyes were far softer then their color, and held a fondness when they landed on Noctu as he shot up and hugged the man, almost knocking them both over.

"Hello, Daniel." He sayd fondly say he runs his hand through Danny/Noctu's hair.

"Danny! Your wings!" Sam gasps.

Danny spreads his wings to see that the black was fading to white with only a few black feathers here and there, almost like Nocte's wings. "Woahhhh..."

Clcokwork shifted from his 'angel' form to his normal form, though his now blood red eyes still held their fondness and care. "It is time that I take you and your family back to the Human Plain, Daniel. Are you ready?"

Danny looked at him sadly. "Will I ever see you again?"

Clcokwork smiled. "Of course, you are like a son to me after all."

Danny smiled and hugged him then moved back so he was with his family and friends, Jack and Maddie putting their hands on either of his shoulders. "Yea, lets go home."

* * *

**Ok epilogue will be up soon! (I think) :D R&R and hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys! Ta!**

**-VGF**


	9. Epilogue:Happy Endings

**Hey, here is the epilogue and last chapter of FD! :D Hope you R&R and enjoyed this story. Thank you so much for reading and everything. :) Meet you at the bottom.**

**Epilogue:Happy Endings**

* * *

Danny and Sam sat in the clearing together, hand in hand. Everything seemed perfect, the sky was a clear calm blue, the sun shined warmly on their bodys and the cool ticklish grass under them, the light breeze playing with the leaves in the trees while Nocte sat on a branch asleep.

Everything _was_ perfect, except for a few things.

Danny sighed, depressed. It had been a week since what had happened, no one outside their little group knew the worlds had almost been tooken over by the worest evil out there. He had also learned the Darkened Angel and Nightmare had been telling the truth, Vlad Masters had need proclaimed dead just a few weeks before after his house had been destoryed from the inside, though no one could understand how.

Except Danny.

"Danny are you still thinking about what happened to Masters?" Sam asks as she moves a little closer to him, looking him in the eye to show she was displeased.

"I cant help it, Sam. The Darkened Angel killed him with _my _body, my hands-' Danny was about to start ranting when Sam put a hand over him mouth and had a look on her face like she was having to scold a 5 year old.

"But not your mind or will.' She finshed him, she sighed and pulled her hand away from his mouth and put it on the side of his face. "Danny, you had nothing, _nothing _to do with that happened to Vlad. It was all that monster, not you. Danny though I may not agree with it, even though Vlad died you saved many other worlds worth of people, so dont let one fault drag you down."

Danny sighed again. "I know, I know. Its just...I dont even know why it bothers me so much. Maybe its because me and him, even though it pains me to say it, we had something in common. No one liked him for who he was and shunned him when they found he was different, maybe its that he could have had a totally different life if I had been able to help him see being revangeful to my dad wasnt the only way to get something out of life, I just...I dont know what to think, or why I think about it at all."

"Maybe, but at least he is free of that hate now Danny. You still have me, Tucker, your family, and even Clockwork to care for you now, you dont have to be worried about being alone anymore Danny." She says, giving him a small but warming smile.

Danny looked up at the clear sky and smiled slightly. "Your right, Sam."

She snickered and to add a bit of humor she said. "When am I ever not?"

Danny looks back at her and chuckles slightly. "Im not going to answer that for fear of my health."

"Hey!" She and Danny jumped to their feet ans Sam began to chase him. "Get back here, Fenton!"

She was about to grab him but he turned and barely slipped out of her reach, he stuck out his tounge. "Miss me, miss me now you have to kiss me!"

Sam tackled him to the ground, and smirked at his surprised face. "If you say so."

Sam leaned down and kissed him on the lips, Danny eyes widened to dinner plates before slipping closed as he leaned into the kiss.

After a few mins they had to pull away for air, their cheeks flurshed and wide smiles on both, Danny laughed and said as he sat up and pulled Sam onto his lap to look her in the eyes. "We should play that game more offen."

"Haha." Sam says as she rolls her eyes and stands up. "Come on, Angel Boy, if we dont get back to Fentonworks soon they might send out a search party, then we'll be in trouble."

"Awwww, fine." Danny playfully pouts, he takes off his shirt andthe FGH and his white and black feathered wings come into view. "One last thing though."

He rushed forward and pressed a quick passion kiss on Sam's lips before taking off into the air shouting 'Nocte come on, lets get home!', Sam put a finger to her lips as Danny and Nocte disappeared behind the trees.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "That boy..." She looked around her for a moment, when she saw them.

Epuus and Fortis, standing on the other side of the clearing in the shadows. They smiled warmly at Sam and nodded approvingly, Fortis put an arm around Epuus and in a small flash of light, they were gone.

Sam looked at were they had disappeared before sighing and looking to the sky. "And I thought happy endings only happened in fairytales, but I do have a boyfriend who is an angel so I guess it works"

She chcukled and walked out of the clearing and made her way back to Fentonworks.

Yea everything was _perfect_.

* * *

**/3 /3 /3 THE END!/3 /3 /3 **


End file.
